Opulent Essence
by red-rose-priestess
Summary: Draco finds himself constantly thinking about Harry Potter. He drinks his night's away in hopes of relieving his pain. One party, and one drunken night will change everything. It's all about passion and revenge. HxD, MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - **

_**I want to die.**_

_It's as easy as that. There is no more. I want to be gone from this wretched world._

Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room with a bottle of fire whiskey in his hands. The foul drink had a horrid taste, but it dulled all the senses after a certain point. Who was to decipher anything after nearly a whole bottle?

_I can't believe he's going out with the damn Weasley bitch. Why couldn't she just stay with that Thomas guy, and leave him be._

Him, being of course the most beautiful guy at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter.

_Why do I have to have this strange attraction to him? He's Harry fucking Potter. This just doesn't make sense._

Over the past two years, Draco had noticed that every time the boy who lived, had looked his direction, the blonde's stomach suddenly had wings. Those piercing jade green eyes were too much. They seemed to see right past Draco's facade. Right to the heart of the Slytherin.

_If he knocks her up, I swear I'm going to jump off the Astronomy tower._

The image of Ginny and Harry within the throws of passion, flashes across Draco's mind.

"Oh Merlin, get out! I did not need that." The blonde says out loud.

"Need what Drakey?" Comes a high pitched voice.

Yes, just what he DID need.

"Pans, now is not the time. Can't you see I'm in the middle of important research here?"

Pansy appears standing in front of Draco's chair. She was peering at him intently.

"I'm sorry Drake, but I don't see it. What exactly are you researching here?" She asks with a slight clip in her tone.

"I am trying to see how much fire whiskey it takes to knock me flat on my arse drunk. Merlin knows I need it right now." Draco replies taking yet another swig of his drink.

Pansy grimaces. "Yes, well why is it you need that again? I'm afraid everyone is right in saying I barely pay attention to things that have value. I mean seriously Draco, just because the company got your measurements wrong, doesn't mean you've picked up weight."

Ah, yes, that was what Pansy thought. Little did she know.

"Ah don't worry about it Pans. It's just hard to get out of a depressed mood once in one. Just leave me to my devices until tomorrow. Go have fun with Frederick. I might come down here in a bit, but please for the love of Merlin, don't keep tabs on me. Let me be woman." Draco demands of his friend.

"What ever Draco. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" The girl asks pushing a lock of her black hair behind one of her small ears.

"Yeah, see you." Draco slurs. The whiskey was finally starting to affect him. Why did the Malfoy's have to have such a high tolerance of alcohol, was beyond Draco. Perhaps it was all the wine consumed at the regal parties and such. That shouldn't be genetic, but whatever.

So Draco had made up a lie for the whole of the Slytherin's to believe. They all thought he was pissed about a couple of sets of dress robes being too small. Nothing such as that had really occurred.

Draco had shrunk a pair to keep things low key and believable. To keep all those shred minds from seeing the real reason.

Draco was head over heels in love with Harry Potter.

He wasn't sure when it had happened, but it had and Merlin was in annoying.

Especially since Harry was currently going out with Ginny Weasley.

Draco believed he hadn't a chance in hell to get the boy wonder to return his feelings. So here he sat with his alcohol as solace. He just wished he could get drunk a bit faster than this.

The blonde glances at the clock over the mantle. It read 12:07PM. Right now, the Slytherin common room should be filled to bursting with people.

Draco raises from his chair to dress. He planned to pick up some drunken third year or something. He needed a good fuck.

Pulling on heart attack inducing leather pants, and a fitted black tee shirt, Draco walks down the stairs to be met with a slightly wonderful sight. The common room was in fact packed with people all looking their best. Now was time to pick out the prey of the night.

Spotting a dark haired hottie leaning against the cold stone, Draco makes a beeline for the boy. He had honey brown eyes, and a sexy smirk, which seemed to widen upon catching sight of Draco.

"Ah Malfoy. I've been waiting for you. You know, there was only one reason I came to this party." The boy says in a smooth voice.

Draco intrigued, questions further. "Oh? And what might that be."

The answer came in the form of lips meeting the Slytherin's own. Heavenly, yet not quite what Draco was hoping for. It would do.

Without asking the boys name or house, Draco pulls the boy to the drink table.

Rum, wine, and whiskey of every sort was spread out with an assortment of cups here and there. Grabbing two, Draco pulls the boy to a couch in the corner of the common room. He pushes the brunette down to sit, then climbs on the boy's lap.

Between gulps of alcohol and deep kisses, Draco would say he was having a fair time. He continued to get drunker and drunker.

Through his thick haze, a voice catches his ear. Was that Potter?

_No way would he be here in the Slytherin common room._

Draco looks up to find a pair of jade green eyes staring at him.

"Hullo gorgeous." Comes the voice that haunted Draco's dreams.

Harry Potter was standing in front of him, talking to him no less.

"Potter wash you doing ere." Draco unceremoniously slurs. His father would string him up, if heard such speech.

"Your the drunkest guy here, and also the hottest. I want to talk with you." Harry's eyes seemed unfocused. He too was obviously drunk. Not that it mattered to Draco.

He quickly abandons his mystery brunette for one he knows all too well.

Pulling Harry by the hand, Draco swipes a bottle of some random liquor, and drags the Gryffindor up the steps to his room. They enter in a rush of limbs and fall on the floor laughing drunkenly.

This was a dream, surely.

Taking a few more gulps from the bottle, Draco hands it to Harry. The boy downs the rest of the bottle much to Malfoy's dismay. "Aw, now the fun is gone. Wash shoo we do know." The blonde falls down on his bed with a thump.

His mind wasn't processing anything at the moment. He was too far gone to register that Harry Potter was crawling onto his bed, and proceeding to straddle the Slytherin God. Nor did he take much notice of what happened next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know this has been done a thousand times till next Thursday, but I needed to write my own Harry Potter story with Draco and Harry. Also I am looking for a reliable beta, so let me know if your willing. I can have two I suppose. As you can probably tell, I need one. -Rose_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - **

_**Why must things be this way…….**_

Draco awakes to the sound of birds chirping. His head hurt along with a number of other body parts.

_Damn it, what did I do last night? It feels like a train ran over me._

Gingerly, Draco starts to crawl out of bed, and realizes a naked body lay next to his own unclothed one.

Expecting another random guy, he looks at the face of his bed partner. What he sees, nearly causes him to go into cardiac arrest. Harry Potter, lay sleeping next to him.

_Oh Merlin! Did we—did he and I actually-?_

Draco couldn't even finish the thought.

Harry stirs and looks up at Draco.

"What the fuck?" He exclaims, pulling the blanket up to his chin. Draco rolls his eyes in annoyance. Obviously the Gryffindor didn't remember last night either.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Harry asks trying to assess the situation.

"Your are mistaken Potter. I believe it is you, in my bed. We seem to have had one hell of a party last night, and ended up drunk in my bed. What happened, is obvious. The question is, how do we go about pretending it didn't." The words hurt Draco to say. He wished he could remember Harry inside of him and the passion that had not doubt taken place.

"You mean we--?" Harry asks quietly. Draco nods.

"We fucked. That's how I see it. I don't really remember much of last night. I remember getting pissed out of my mind and finding a hot brunette, which obviously wasn't you. How we ended up here, is a mystery. Right now I need a shower, or else I will be violently sick."

As if right on cue, Harry sits bolt upright and races to the adjacent bathroom. Some people really couldn't hold their liquor. Draco enjoys the brief glance of Harry's naked body, before the bathroom door is slammed shut.

He didn't feel bad other than the pounding headache. He searches through his trunk and finds his bath robe and a hangover potion. He downs the potion and pulls on the robe. He truly did need a shower. His body was sweaty and sticky with come. There was no doubt in his mind what had taken place.

After a moment, Harry emerges with a towel around his waist.

"Where's the showers?" He asks. Draco tries to keep his composure and stands to show Harry the Sixth year showers.

Upon seeing the room, Harry's face goes pale again.

"You have communal showers? We have three stalls. This is ridiculous." Draco shakes his head at the brunette.

"Apparently I've seen it all already, so what's the big deal Potter. Afraid I'll see how incompetent you really are?" Draco teases.

Harry growls in anger and whips off the towel. This startles Draco, and the blonde has to make a special effort to not stare.

They shower in silence, and Draco feels a shiver of desire go through his body. Harry was standing mere feet away from him, stark naked. They had made love last night. Okay so maybe not. They had only drunkenly fucked each other, but still. Draco's dream had come true.

Now the true test.

"So what are we going to do now?" The blonde asks washing his hair. Silence ensues and only the sound of water hitting tile is heard, then Harry speaks. " I think we should forget this happened. It's not like we remember what happened anyway. We're only assuming. We should go back to hating each other and forget everything."

Draco's stomach drops. Of course that's what he'd say. One night of stolen passion wasn't going to change that.

"For once Potter, I think you've actually come up with a good idea. Of course we'll forget it. I was just checking to see if you'd suddenly become a pathetic mess like most of my other fucks." Draco manages to hiss with an icy yet playful tone. Of course, he had been the one fucked, but he wasn't going to bring that up, unless Harry did.

Harry snorts. "Sure Malfoy. I bet you've fucked half the school, and they all want you so badly they slit their wrists every night. Your so damn full of yourself. I'm leaving now. Thanks for the fuck."

With that, Harry stalks out of the bathroom grabbing his towel on his way out.

Draco was left with the hot water beating down on him.

_This isn't fair! How can he do this? Well perhaps, he should tell those little Gryffindor friends of his that Harry was on the receiving end of a Malfoy fuck._

So that was a lie. Big deal. All Draco could think about was getting back at Harry for being so…..so…..

_Damn him. I love him and I can't have him. _

_Still looking for betas people. Let me know please. Review and tell me what you think of the story. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: So here's chapter three. Hope you all like it. I'd like to thank my beta Amanda(rosemont419), and my story helper/beta Nikki. They helped me make sure this chapter was up to par. Enjoy! _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three - **

_**I am all alone…yet again**_

Draco sat on his bed running yesterday's events through.

He and Harry…..POTTER had fucked, and now he was supposed to pretend it hadn't happened. Even if he couldn't remember most of it happening, he could still fill in the gaps with fabricated thoughts.

Now the Slytherin was feeling absolutely terrible. It seemed like everything had just fallen into place in his head. He felt antsy and truly wanted to crawl out of his skin. Why did this have to happen to him?

The dormitory door slams shut, and Draco looks up. Zabini Blaise comes waltzing into the room, a dreamy look upon his handsome face.

"Hey Dray, how's it going? I haven't talked to you since before the party? I hear you had a cock sucking good time."

Draco looks horrified. "What?" He asks aghast. Had someone seen Harry and him together? Had the secret gotten out?

"That kid, Marcus Danes is going around saying he shagged you the night of he party. That true?"

Draco was flabbergasted. He quickly runs through his mental files for a Marcus Danes, coming up clueless.

"I don't know anyone named Danes, so the answer is no. I did fuck someone, but not that guy." Blaise shrugs goes to his trunk. "So who did you shag?" He asks.

_Damn, I saw that one coming. Me and my big mouth._

"Ah, some fourth year who didn't know his arse from a hole in the ground. Wasn't the best I've had, but I showed him a couple of things." Draco's pride refused to let his image go tarnished. He had to find this Marcus bastard, and tell him to stop spreading rumors.

"What house is this Dames guy in?" Draco asks. Blaise seems to think a moment before answering, "He's in Ravenclaw, fifth year I believe." With a nod of his head, Draco was out the door and on his way to tell a certain Ravenclaw who's boss.

------------------------------------------

After cornering a shaking second year Ravenclaw, and telling them to find Danes, Draco stood next to the staircase, waiting for him to arrive.

"Nice to see you lover." Comes a hauntingly smooth voice from behind the Slytherin.

Turning in a fury, Draco finds himself face to face with the honey eyed guy from the party.

"You!" Draco hisses, not wanting to make a scene yet. This guy quite possibly knew about him and Harry.

The dark haired hottie smirks. "Yes baby, me. Aren't you happy to see me?" Draco gapes at the boy, then bursts out laughing. "You and I never….why are you calling me 'baby'? We aren't a couple we never even fucked. Why are you telling people we are?"

Marcus smiles broadly, and his charming looks were off putting. "Why? Because I was left alone. You went off with Harry Potter, and left me alone. I don't take kindly to rejection, and you rejected me. As such, consequences follow. I had planned a wonderful night for us, and you had to ruin it. There was even a surprise for you the next day. Of course, I assume you'll still get that present. There's no way to take it back now."

Draco was stunned. This guy was crazy. All he was doing was spouting nonsense.

"What are you on about?" He asks getting aggravated. "You planned a night for us? Why in the name of Merlin would you do that?"

Marcus's smile disappears. "I love you Draco."

That was it for Draco. He took a few deep breaths before he went off the wall. "Listen Marcus, I'm not interested. I have feelings for someone else. As for the rumor of you fucking me, I suggest you dispel it, or else things will get nasty."

Marcus begins to look angry. "Well I'm sorry Malfoy, but I can't do that. I believe this is just the thing I need to get back at you. Your a selfish prick that doesn't allow anyone to get close to you. All you want to do it get drunk and fuck people. Well, one of your random meaningless fucks, happened to be my best friend, and it's torn him apart. He was a virgin you know. So Merlin help me, that I love you, but I do. I will NOT help your trashy reputation."

Draco was pissed now. "Now see here! I am a Malfoy damn it, and I will not have anyone talk to me like that. I don't give a damn about your childish feelings. No one can love someone if they don't know them. It's preposterous."

Marcus advances on Draco, and the blonde immediately pulls out his wand. "I suggest you leave Danes. I won't hesitate to torture you to within an inch of your life. If I hear one more word against me, you'll regret it."

The dark haired boy smirks again. "I don't think I'll need to say anything against you Draco. My little gift to you, should be obvious soon, then you can make a fool of yourself all on your own. Ta ta." With a swoosh of his cloak, Marcus walks away from the shocked Slytherin.

_What in the hell was that about? What did he mean, his 'little gift?' What did that bastard do to me, and when did he have time to?_

Draco didn't have anymore time to puzzle this as a churning in his stomach makes him run for the toilet.

Upon barely making it to the porcelain bowl, Draco heaves up his entire days food. The bile taste, leaves him dry heaving and sweaty.

_Merlin, what's wrong with me? I seldom get sick like this._

On shaky legs, the blonde stands and flushes the toilet. When he turns, he's confronted with Blaise.

"What's up mate? Were you just sick?" He asks, concerned.

"Yeah, and I can't figure out why. Must be a bug I guess. I'll go to Pomfrey and get a potion. Hopefully I can hold it down." Draco murmurs.

"I'll come with you. Just in case you get sick along the way." Blaise offers patting Draco on the back.

The Slytherin nods, and rinses his mouth with some water, then walks out of the bathroom. The duo walk in silence to the infirmary.

After explaining his symptoms to Madam Pomfrey, the witch insists on doing a evaluation charm.

"Apparessment." She says with a wave of her wand. A white light descends upon Draco and he feels a tingling sensation throughout his body.

A frown appears on Madam Pomfrey's face, which quickly turns to a look of pure shock. "Oh dear." She whispers.

"What is it?" Draco asks.

"There must be some mistake. This can't be true at all. Sit tight Mr. Malfoy. I need to talk with the headmaster about this." Pomfrey says sweeping from the room.

"About what?" Draco shouts after her. What could there possibly be to talk about?

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I'd like to thank my beta Amanda(rosemont419). Yet again, she helped me make sure this chapter was up to par. Enjoy! _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling._**

**

* * *

****Chapter Four - **

_**There is something amiss since I was with him**_

Draco sat on the hospital bed when Pomfrey returns, Dumbledore in tow.

"So you see, I just don't understand how this could be true." She says showing the headmaster the spell read out.

Dumbledore shakes his head in dismay, then turns to look at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, I understand you haven't been feeling well." He says.

"Um, yeah. I was sick and threw up the entire contents of my stomach. All I wanted was a potion. What the hell is going on?"

Dumbledore sits down next to the Slytherin. "I am going to ask you some questions Draco, and I want you to answer truthfully, no matter how embarrassing they may seem."

Draco nods, now extremely wary.

"Have you drunken any strange potions lately?" Draco shakes his head no.

"Have you had unprotected sex with another male this past week?"

Draco openly gapes.

_Why the hell is the old codger asking me this?_

"I think so. If you count the drunken sex I had the last night." The Slytherin says with a smirk. Dumbledore HAD asked, and so he got his answer.

The headmaster only nods, while Poppy makes a noise of disbelief.

"So I assume, you don't remember any beverages you consumed? Did you know the person you were intimate with? What I mean is, did you know them well? I don't expect you to tell me their name right now. It may not needed."

Draco sighs angrily.

"No, I don't remember much from that night, all I know is I was drunk off my arse and woke up with another man in my bed. A man, I do indeed know well, but I would rather not disclose that information. What is all this about? Why is there need for me to tell you personal details of my life? I don't appreciate this at all."

"Draco my dear boy, it is all very important, because it is to be assumed you ingested the Firendeity potion, or an extremely potent fertility potion. One that shouldn't have done much of anything to your system, yet it has done far more than expected. Sometimes, it is used as a replacement for aphrodisiacs, and sometimes it used as a prank between males. The partaker generally experiences mood swings and hot flashes, which some lads find funny to see their friends go through. You, however, have somehow ingested this potion, resulting in a strange outcome."

Draco's mind was spinning. Someone had drugged him with fertility potion? Yet he didn't have the expected symptoms?

"So what's the point of this then? If I don't have the general symptoms, what is wrong?" The blonde asks a bit huffily.

Dumbledore smiles gently before speaking.

"Draco, your pregnant."

The headmaster seems to let these words sink in, yet they weren't for Draco. He was having trouble deciphering what had just been said. He was pregnant. Like a woman would be, that kind of pregnant? It was absurd, the blond voices such.

"How the hell can I be pregnant. In case you haven't noticed you fool, I'm male. Taking some damn potion for fertility, can't possibly make me knocked up. That's crazy." Draco stands up and begins walking toward the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you control yourself, and let us run some more tests on you. I am certain you are with child, and we must address the situation accordingly. This would've just taken affect for you to be at this point." Dumbledore says.

Draco continues to think things over. This still didn't make any sense. Well it did, yet the Slytherin refused to believe he was going to have a baby. A baby, for Merlin's sake!

Suddenly, everything falls into place.

Marcus.

He must have slipped that potion into one of the drinks Draco had before Harry had come along. Weather hoping for heightened sexual pleasure or just to be an ass, was unknown. That bastard.

Then Draco's world comes crashing down. As he finds himself laying on the hospital bed, Madam Pomfrey running test after test, and casting spell after spell, the blonde remembers who it was he had slept with.

Harry.

_Oh Merlin! No no no no no! This cannot be happening to me. Why him?_

"I don't feel so good." Draco whispers.

"Must be the shock dear. I'm sorry we had to put all this on you at once, but you needed to know. It's a good thing you came to me. Who know what could've happened to you, or how long it would've taken for you to notice." Madam Pomfrey says. "Now I guess I should explain some of the basics, then you can read up on the details yourself. Know this, there have only been three other known cases of wizards being with child. All of their pregnancies lasted six months, ultimately shorter than the average women's. You'll experience extreme discomfort and will need to take certain potions and such. Also we should inform the other father so he can assist in the---" Draco cuts across the witch's speech.

"We will not be telling him! I refuse!" He shouts loudly bolting upright on the bed.

Pomfrey's eyes go wide. "Alright then. If that's what you prefer, then that's how it shall be. Let me run a couple more tests, and then we'll start you on some potions to assist with the baby's needs."

Draco feels light-headed and decided to lay back down. Oh how the world was turned on it's side.

* * *

_So what do you think? Review and let me know please. _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. Those are all J.K. Rowling's._**

_A big thanks to my betas, and those who wished to beta but didn't get the chance. I'm happy to know people fought over this story. Must mean it doesn't suck entirely uh?_

**Chapter Five - **

_**I am in silent despair**_

Draco sat on the edge of the infirmary bed, while Madam Pomfrey rattled on about what would need to be done.

Did he even want this? Couldn't he somehow just make the baby disappear?

"I don't want it." Draco hears himself say.

Madam Pomfrey blanches from her speech. "What?" She asks, horrified.

"You heard me. I don't want it. Take it out." The Slytherin looks up, only to see Dumbledore enter the room.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, might I have a word with you?" The old Headmaster asks.

Madam Pomfrey gives a curt nod, and leaves the room looking crestfallen. She, most likely, was worried about what Draco had said.

"How are you Draco? I know this is all rather sudden. I'd like you to tell me your thoughts. Perhaps sorting through things will help you. That is to say, before you make major decisions you may later regret."

Draco sighs, and begins to think hard.

_IF I terminate this pregnancy, I'll not only lose my connection to Harry, but I think I'll lose a part of myself too. No matter how fucked up this all is, I can't just can't kill it._

"Okay, so maybe this kid won't be such a bad thing, but how on earth am I going to manage on my own? I—I don't want to kill it. That's too heartless, even for me. I just…I don't know what to do."

Dumbledore smiles at the confused Draco.

"Let me ask you one thing Draco. Do you wish to keep your child alive and well with you?" He asks.

Draco doesn't have to think, before he nods yes.

"Then do not worry about anything else. All shall go as hoped for. I assure you, all will be taken care of. Your child as well. No, I'm deeply sorry, but I have to return to the office now. Seems there's been an out break of Plenthiantius in the greenhouses and Professor Sprout is beside herself." With that, Dumbledore exits the room and Madam Pomfrey returns looking slightly pale.

"So what have you decided Mr. Malfoy. Do you want to…?" She trails off, sadness evident in her voice.

"No, I want to keep it. I've decided that I need this baby as much as it needs me."

Pomfrey breaks out into a genuine smile, which slightly scares Draco.

"Wonderful! I'm so happy to hear you say that. Well now, you won't be able to play quidditch Mr. Malfoy. You would be endangering the baby. Also, we should figure out some sort of security system, so the other students won't find out. We don't want them randomly hexing you either. Are you certain you do not want to other father to know? He could help protect you."

Draco feels light-headed once again and hops off the bed.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, but I think I should be going now. If you think of anything else, as I'm sure you will, just let me know. But I can take care of myself. I don't need HIS help, and I will NOT tell him."

Gathering the many books given to him, Draco practically storms out the door.

The blond rushes down the hallway, curses streaming from his mouth.

He was feeling sicker and sicker with every step he takes.

_Merlin, why is this happening to me? Can't I catch a break? I decided to keep you._

Draco realizes he was internally talking to the baby.

_I'm going nuts!_

Making another detour to the loo, Draco finds himself sick again.

He hears the door open, and cringes at the thought of someone seeing him in this state.

"Draco? It's Me, Pansy, Blaise too. He used a spying charm, and heard what happened." Comes Pansy's oddly soothing voice.

Draco begins to cry as he opens the stall door. He practically flies into his friend's arms, and sobs loudly.

Never once, had he cried on someone else's shoulder, and here he was bearing his soul.

"I don't know what to do you guys. It's not fair. Why did this have to happen to me? Haven't I been through enough shit?" The shaking blond asks looking up into the faces of his closest friends.

Pansy nods. "I know Draco. But I want you to know, that Slytherin or not, we're your friends. I promise you, we won't betray you. We want to help you through this." Blaise nods silently. He still hadn't said a word.

"Blaise? You okay? I know this is all…" The boy cuts him off. "Who's the other father Draco? Why wouldn't you tell Dumbledore or Pomfrey?"

Draco cringes. He should've known he wouldn't get off Scott free.

"It's…..erm…..well…..it's Har—Harry Potter."

The silence that greets those words seemed defeating.

"Harry Potter?" Blaise asks in quiet shock. Pansy's face had gone paper white.

"You allowed the fucking boy who wouldn't die to fuck you?" Blaise asks a little louder.

"Shhh, someone will hear you, and yes. We were both piss drunk. I really wish I could take it back. But as I can't, I've decided to make the best out this situation. It's not this baby's fault his father's are both mental." Draco knew he was lying, to both himself and his friends. He was actually happy he and Harry had shared such an intimate thing together. Yet he still wished things had gone differently.

"I don't plan on telling him. As for my parents, I don't know what to do. I suppose I'll just have to run away. My father would kill me to know I shamed the family like this. It doesn't matter that I'm of legal age now. Snape will probably find out from Dumbledore soon. I can't really trust him either and I don't want him to be disappointed with me."

Words poured from Draco's mouth as if he had been thinking about this for months. Plans, no matter how absurd continued to form in his head.

Pansy was shaking her head, still deathly pale. "Drake, you can't just run off somewhere. You need to be safe here, maybe we can think of something smart instead."

"She's right Draco. Even though I am slightly disgusted to think you're carrying Potter's kid, I don't want something to happen to either of you." Blaise seemed determined and Draco finds this shocking.

"As for that damned Danes, he's in trouble. Major trouble. How dare he mess with a Slytherin? I won't tell anyone the conditions, but I plan to get a group of guys together and teach him a lesson. We'll need to protect you too."

Draco grimaces. "I don't want to seem incompetent. My God, Blaise, I'm not crippled."

"I know that, but I want to protect you, Draco, you're my best friend." Blaise replies placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. Pansy beams at the two of them. "Okay, so now it's planning time. What the hell are we going to do?"

Draco was thinking the same thing.

* * *

_So what did you think? I know that at some point I will be redoing these first five chapters. I have a new beta who plans on helping me change the story's effect. Does that make sense? Oh well, review please._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and even though she would be horrified to read this, here it is._

_Author's Note: Thank you to two of my betas. Jennifer and Gabriella. Sorry Amanda, I was too quick this time. Still love you though! _

**

* * *

****Chapter Six -- **

_**Now is time for action**_

After staying up till two in the morning, with Pansy and Blaise, he finally had a plan that could work. Only when Pansy seemed to realize Draco needed his sleep, did she force him to bed.

The Slytherin still hadn't been able to sleep. He continued to run the plan through his head over and over again.

Draco would go to Pansy's house for the holidays and continue to hide his condition from the majority of school, especially Harry.

Walking down a corridor to the library, Draco felt a powerful surge of magic.

_What the hell was that? I've never felt such strong magic, at least not like that._

He looks down at his flat stomach in shock. "Was that you?" He asks quietly - not that the baby could answer. Another surge of power is his answer. "Well slow down on that stuff. You're making me feel jumpy." Draco says before walking into the library.

Quickly heading for the secluded spot next to the few books on pregnancies, Draco is shocked by what he sees.

Ginny Weasley sat on Harry's lap, as they made out rather furiously.

Draco feels his world tilt horribly, as he suddenly felt faint. It takes the Slytherin a moment to gather himself and to keep the oncoming tears at bay.

Containing a sob, Draco barks out, "Disgusting. Take that somewhere else. Merlin knows that chair has seen enough filth."

Harry's head snaps up in shock and he practically pushes Ginny off his lap.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get past. Why don't you go make horribly mutant babies, and rid me of your presence?" The Slytherin hisses roughly.

"Shut up Malfoy! Don't talk about our future children. That's none of your business." Harry says.

"Well then, perhaps you should refrain from sucking Weaslette's face in public. The image is burned into my memory forever."

"Fuck you Malfoy. At least Harry is a real man, not a poof." Ginny says boldly.

Draco's world spins as he looks angrily at the Gryffindor.

"Oh and where did you hear I was a poof?" He asks coldly, looking over at Harry.

The Gryffindor looked uncomfortable and was avoiding Draco's gaze.

"No one told me anything Malfoy, it's just rather obvious." Ginny says, with a smirk. "Have I hit the truth then?"

Just then, Madam Pince bustles up to them.

"What's going on? Break this up immediately." She says in a hissed whisper.

Casting one last glare at Harry and Ginny, Malfoy walks out of the library. He'd just have to come back later, when he was sure Harry didn't have his tongue down that bitch's throat.

"Malfoy, wait up!" A familiar masculine voice calls. Spinning to see who was calling, Draco finds himself face to face with Harry.

"I didn't say anything, okay? I just wanted to make sure you knew that. I wouldn't say anything. I'm just like you. I don't want anyone finding out. It would cause a whole lot of shit that I don't want to deal with." The dark-haired teen said, panting.

"Yeah well fuck you Potter. I don't need this aggravation right now. So just go off with your whore. Who gives a damn what happens." Malfoy says stalking off in a huff.

It really hit home how much Harry wanted to be with that bitch and Malfoy found his heart breaking again. Only this time, he could go and drink his troubles away. Because now he was knocked up, and unless he wanted his child to have brain damage and go around beating its head into the wall, he should refrain from alcohol.

Upon arriving at his dorm, Draco collapses on his bed and begins to cry.

So was this how it was going to be then last couple of months at school? Was he going to be forced to watch Harry and Ginny cuddle together all the time?

Well, if that was the case, maybe he didn't want to be here anymore. Maybe it would be better if he was just gone.

* * *

_I apologize for such a short chapter. This story is proving quite difficult and I am becoming increasingly pissed about it. I really wish things were going differently, but hey what can you do? Review please._


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: I would like to thank my betas. Jenny, Amanda and Gabriella. Also thanks to all the reviewers. Love those thing! Enjoy the chapter._

**- - - - - - **

**Chapter Seven -- **

_**I am at a loss...**_

A week after Draco's incident, Blaise and Pansy sat in the common room talking.

"I know this is strange, Blaise, but we're his friends and we need to be consistent with him. If he ever doubts that we care, he could go off and do something stupid. We're the only ones that care about him." Pansy states sadly.

Blaise nods. "I know Pans. It's just almost too weird for me. I mean Harry _fucking_ Potter and Draco? I can't believe it. I just want to pound that scar head's face in everytime I see him now. Just to know that he's….that he doesn't…..argh!" Blaise grabs his head. "This is too much for me. I can't be a good friend. This is the most fucked up thing ever!"

"Blaise, he could possibly kill himself if you go off on him. Just please keep quiet for now. You are his friend, right? You care about him, don't you?" Blaise nods slowly. "Then let's show him how much we care. We can't leave him now. He has such a long road ahead of him. We need to help. Now go make sure he hasn't slit his wrists or anything."

-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-

Draco sat in his bedroom contemplating his situation yet again. There were so many questions and possibilities, with no solutions.

'_Run away, kill the kid, kill myself, or tell the father and let him kill me.'_

Draco couldn't be anymore confused. He always seemed to come back to this. Indecision is a bitch.

Blaise comes bustling into the room. "Stop moping mate. It's not healthy for you or the little one. Let's get you some lunch. You know, it's only been two weeks and already you're breaking promises."

Draco felt indignant. "What promises have I broken? I haven't run away, I haven't killed myself and the kid is still inside of me. How have I broken promises?"

Blaise shakes his head with a smile. "Mate this is a weird situation for me, just know that Pansy would be very angry if she knew you'd skipped breakfast and lunch. Hey do you think Dumbledore will let you off of classes when you start to show. Maybe you'll get private tutoring. Lucky knocked up bastard."

Draco couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up Blaise. I'm fucking knocked up. How is that lucky to you? I'm a fucking guy and I'm going to a have a baby. Does that sound normal to you? Not to mention I'm fucking in love with Harry Potter the father of my baby."

The blond paled and closed his mouth abruptly. He did not just say that. He couldn't have just told Blaise that he was in love with Harry.

Blaise stood with his mouth agape. Several minutes of silence pass by.

"Blaise, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just spouting nonsense."

Blaise shakes his head. "No. You did. It all makes sense now. How you were with Potter to begin with, and why you won't tell him about the baby? This is fucked up Draco."

The blond feels a bit of anger bubble forth. "Yeah don't you think I know that? Merlin, Blaise. What I wouldn't give to just have none of this ever happen. Why do I have to be in love with Harry fucking Pot—augh!?" Draco clutches his stomach in sudden pain. Violent ripping waves course through his body and he falls to the floor. This was a worse pain than the Crutiatus. He felt as if he were being sliced apart.

"Draco!" Blaise exclaims, rushing forward to assist his friend.

Draco didn't hear any more, as the roaring in his ears becomes defeating and all goes black.

-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-

"Draco? Draco dear, open your eyes." A soothing female voice says.

It felt like a lead blanket lay across the blond's head.

Slowly opening his eyes, Draco finds himself surrounded by Madam Pomfrey, Blaise, and Pansy. The Headmaster steps into the room at just that moment.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling?" Pomfrey asks picking up a vial of silver potion.

"Like someone stabbed me in the stomach with a pike and then proceeded to drop me from the Astronomy Tower." Draco rasps.

Without asking, he takes the potion shoved under his nose. Immediately he feels a surge of power in his abdomen.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asks.

"Could you describe what you felt Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asks a strange look in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? It was like a surge of magic from the baby or something. I feel fine now. In fact, better than I've felt the past two weeks. What was that stuff?"

Madam Pomfrey exchanges a look with Dumbledore, and Blaise and Pansy share one between themselves. Something seemed off.

"What? What is it? Why are you all looking at each other like that?" The suddenly enraged blond asks furiously. Dumbledore smiles slightly. "I am sorry Mr. Malfoy. It's just; you are not going to like this information. It seems that you passed out because of a magic withdrawal. The baby is growing at an alarming rate now, and needs magic to feed on. I do believe the little one took too much from you, causing you to have an episode of sorts. That potion restored the magic the baby took. It raised the levels back to a safe level. Had the other father been around you and aware of his child, this wouldn't have happened. That potion was his magic."

Draco pales. Had he heard correctly? That silver potion had been Harry's magic and he knew?

"W-what? You told him?" The blond hisses angrily bolting upwards in bed.

"Draco calm down. He doesn't know." Pansy says trying to soothe her friend. "We just siphoned it from him. He didn't even realize. It's just….."

"Mr. Malfoy, your baby's situation is different from the other known cases. It appears the little one needs the other father's magic and presence. I know you do not wish for him to know, but for your safety and the child's you need to. If he rejects the child, then the baby will realize this and accommodate the best way nature can." Madam Pomfrey says. "It seems you have a smart baby Draco. He wants you to be on good terms with his father, and he seems to have taken matters into his own tiny hands." She says with a small smile.

"He?" Draco asks looking up at the woman. Madam Pomfrey nods. "I do believe it is a boy. There aren't any test we can do as of yet, but the baby's heartbeat is fast, which usually indicates a male."

Draco smiles genuinely. He was quite possibly going to have a son. Then what he had been told slams against him. He had to tell Harry, or he was going to end up hurting the baby.

"Okay. I'll think about it. I—I'm not thrilled about having tell him. He's going to be disgusted and reject me and the baby. I know. Maybe then the little twit will realize his other father isn't worthy of our time." Draco feels horrible at these words, but Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore nod in approval. Pansy and Blaise looked worried. They truly had every right to be, but the extent of the situation was lost on them.

Draco knew he needed revamp his mental state, and sort through his thoughts. He had a long road ahead of him, and it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

_...Okay...So there it is. Chapter Seven. I hope everyone liked it. Tell me, does the story seem better written the more I've gone on. Cause I'm really hoping my writing is improving. Review please! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Thank you to my betas, Gabriella and Amanda. I'm sorry Jenny, you were too slow for the speedy Rose. I was so excited about this chapter. A big thank you to Nikki for helping me with the plot. She has been very helpful in insuring that I haven't run this train wreck into the wall. Hey reviewers! YOU ROCK MY VIRTUAL SOCKS!!! Yeah! _

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter Eight - **

_**Why did we do that?**_

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, thinking things over.

Everything seemed off since that wild party and that drunken night with Malfoy. Something in the air didn't seem right and yet, for the past month he had done the best to ignore it. Even in the hallway after the library incident. Things seemed weird.

Of course, the Gryffindor was feeling guilty about cheating on Ginny. Whether intentional or not, he had slept with Malfoy.

That night was extremely fuzzy. Harry could only remember part of what happened, and that wasn't the part he wanted to. He remembered hanging out with a couple of people and getting rather drunk. His reason for being there was still undiscovered. Upon looking up from his liquor, he spotted Draco Malfoy getting pissed. He had been sitting on some random guy's lap, looking quite cozy. For some strange reason, Harry felt an attraction to his most hated enemy. After that, he remembered taking a rather large gulp of something, and then walking over to Malfoy. The next thing Harry could remember was waking up next to Malfoy.

Now things had gone relatively quiet, and this worried him.

Nothing was ever quiet for him. Something had to be brewing on the horizon.

Another thing that was a major cause for concern, was the lack of Malfoy in the castle. Harry found himself constantly on edge that Malfoy was plotting some sort of evil plan to embarrass Harry. Maybe even inform Ginny of his infidelity. But everytime Harry looked up in the great hall, Malfoy was never present. Why was the Slytherin suddenly MIA?

"Harry, are you alright?" came Ginny's worried voice. His girlfriend stood in front of him, her long red hair in a braid. She layed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"Yeah Gin, I'm fine. Just thinking is all. Don't worry about me." Harry replies laying his hand on hers. "Go on ahead to bed. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Ginny nods and walks away from the chair where Harry sat.

A rather large feeling compelled Harry to retrieve his invisibility cloak, and set out in search of Malfoy.

Jogging upstairs, Harry slips into the dormitory silently and grabs his cloak and map.

'_According to the map, Malfoy is in the infirmary. Wonder what's wrong with him? I think I should check it out. Who knows, maybe I'll catch a hint of his plan.'_

Harry exits the portrait hole and quickly walks down to the infirmary. He slips inside, without making a sound, and sees Draco lying on the bed, without his shirt on. Madam Pomfrey, Pansy and Blaise stood around him.

"So everything is going alright?" Blaise asks.

"For the last time Mr. Zabini, yes. He's right on schedule, as far as I can tell. It's still quiet soon to tell much. He still has a long ways to go. How have you been feeling Mr. Malfoy? You've been taking those potions correct?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

Harry was beside himself with curiosity. What were they talking about?

"Well, as we talked about, you need to tell the other father. The baby is getting restless, but I'm sure I don't need to tell you that. Have you been experiencing any more fluctuation in your magic? Not enough to cause danger I hope."

_Did she just say 'the baby' and 'the other father?' What the hell? Was Malfoy pregnant?_

The moment Harry thinks this, he wants to laugh at himself. Hard. Then questions filled his mind. Was it possible for wizards to get pregnant? Could Malfoy really be knocked up?

"Yeah, he's been messing with me occasionally. I think it's his way of telling me what he wants. The little bugger knows it annoys me and that I'd sooner die than tell the other father. He isn't even very big yet, and already he thinks he can bully his father." Draco replies.

"Well as long as it hasn't been too over exhausting and you haven't been in any pain. I trust you're taking care of yourself Draco. We don't want any slip ups. Things need to run as smoothly as we can make them. I'll see you next month, okay?" Pomfrey says, before ushering the Slytherin trio out the door. Harry follows silently, and listens as Pansy begins to talk.

"So it's been a month Draco. Things are moving well. Let's hope we can get you full term, and through the delivery safely. Then we'll put our plan into action. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I owled my parents about the holidays and even though it's still quite early they're beside themselves with joy. So that's settled. They'll talk with your parents no doubt, now all you have to do is owl your father to make sure he doesn't think you're messing around here. There won't be a chance of him hurting you and your baby if you're at my house." She says. Blaise seemed to be distant and in his own world.

Malfoy sighs sadly, the sound foreign to Harry.

"That sounds perfect, Pans. I'm really worried what father would do if he knew what's happened. Especially since his least favorite person knocked his son up. But I truly believe, I need this baby as much as it needs me, I just wish I'd quit second guessing myself." Malfoy says.

Harry was lost. Why didn't Malfoy want to tell his partner of their child? How horrible for the other guy to not know. Unless, he wasn't the father type, and quite frankly could give a damn about his child. Harry felt anger at this unknown man.

"Hopefully things will work out. There's only so much we can do now." Pansy says.

"Yeah, well that damn Danes never got is punishment for slipping you that potion. That bastard it going to pay..." Blaise says smacking his fist into his palm.

"Blaise no, don't go doing something drastic. The whole fucking school will figure things out then. I don't want anyone to know who doesn't have to." Draco says, and they turn down a corridor to the dungeons. Harry stops following them, and decides to find this Ravenclaw, Marcus Danes. He apparently knew what was going on. For reasons unknown, Harry wanted to find out.

-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-op-

Harry barely got through classes the next day. His curiosity was overwhelming him.

Draco Malfoy was pregnant, and some guy names Marcus Danes had something to do with it. Harry felt so many emotions and wasn't sure what to do with all of them.

On one hand, he was just interested in this Marcus guy. Why would he want to give Draco some sort of potion that apparently made him able to conceive? Also, was he the father then? This brought Harry the other emotion - Anger. For some reason he felt slightly angry that Draco had slept with some guy who had gotten him pregnant. He was angry that this Marcus guy wasn't being fair at all. He did this is Draco, and he didn't even care about it.

'_Whoa! Since when do I care about Malfoy's well being? He has his stupid Slytherin sidekicks. He doesn't need me to worry for him.'_

Still, the Gryffindor wanted to question Marcus on the situation. His only problem, would be finding him. Having never heard of a Marcus Danes in Ravenclaw, Harry would have to ask around and locate the monster without anyone finding out. Ginny, Ron and Hermione included.

* * *

_Okay! So there that is. What do you think?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Thank you to my betas Amanda and Gabriella. Also a huge thank you to my assitant/co-author Nikki. Even though she continues to swear it's my story and that she just suggests things, I wouldn't have gotten this far without the story being utter shit. Cheers!!_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Nine - **

**_I need answers!_**

Harry barely got through classes the next day. His curiosity was overwhelming him.

Draco Malfoy was pregnant and some guy named Marcus Danes had something to do with it. Harry felt so many emotions and wasn't sure what to do with all of them.

On one hand, he was interested in this Marcus guy. Why would he want to give Draco some sort of potion that apparently made him able to conceive? Also, was he the father then? This brought Harry to the other emotion: Anger. For some reason he felt slightly angry that Draco had slept with some guy who had gotten him pregnant. He was angry that this Marcus guy wasn't being fair at all. He did this to Draco, and he didn't even care about it.

'_Whoa! Since when do I care about Malfoy's well being? He has his stupid Slytherin sidekicks. He doesn't need me to worry for him.'_

Still, the Gryffindor wanted to question Marcus on the situation. His only problem would be finding him. Having never heard of a Marcus Danes in Ravenclaw, Harry would have to ask around and locate the monster.

Hermione and Ron kept throwing Harry questioning glances making him realize he was acting suspiciously. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell them just yet. Something about the whole situation was off. Plus he wasn't sure how they would react to the fact that Malfoy was gay. He didn't want to hear Ron ranting about poufs and queers. Perhaps it hit a little too close to home.

'_What am I thinking? I'm not gay, so why would I be gay sensitive?'_

"Harry!" Hermione says exasperated.

Harry recovers from his stupor. "Sorry 'Mione, what did you say?"

The bushy haired girl scoffs in aggravation. "I asked you if you're ready to go to dinner now."

This would be the perfect time to figure out who Marcus Danes was.

"Uh, yeah, let's go."

Ron and Hermione argued over something pointless, as they traipse down the stairs to the Great Hall. Harry begins to eye every Ravenclaw that passes. Any of these guys could be Marcus Danes. Upon spotting Cho Chang, Harry makes a beeline for the girl. She was surrounded by her usual posse of people, who give Harry a dirty look as he approaches.

"Err…Cho, could I have a word please?" Harry asks determinedly. The pretty Asian girl looks up startled.

"Oh Harry, uh I suppose you can. Let's go over there." Cho says, motioning away from her table. Harry follows the girl a little ways before speaking.

"Cho, who is Marcus Danes?"

The girl looks slightly shocked and then answers, "He's a guy in my year and house, right over there. He's quite nice, good looking too. He's otherly inclined though, so there's no hope for me."

Harry contemplates what the girl had just said as he stares at Danes. 'Otherly inclined'. What exactly did that mean?

"What do you mean by otherly……" Harry trails off, and Cho finishes.

"He's gay, Harry."

This REALLY shut Harry up. Now he didn't know what to think. Had Marcus and Draco been lovers and, recently broken up? So what about the night of the Slytherin party? Did Draco cheat on Marcus? Harry suddenly felt paranoid about what had happened. If Malfoy and Danes had been lovers and recently broken up? It was likely that Marcus knew about him and Harry. That could not be good.

"Ah, thanks Cho. See you later." Harry quickly shuffles back to the Gryffindor table and slides into place between Ron and Ginny.

"What was that about?" Ginny asks in a strange tone.

"Don't worry about it, Gin. I was just asking about someone - nothing to get upset over - it's not like I'm going to go off and screw her later." Harry says, and immediately regrets it.

"Don't worry about it? Well excuse me all to hell, Harry. Excuse me if I wanted to know what my boyfriend was going talking to his ex-girlfriend. You just go right ahead and talk to her." In a huff, Ginny stands up and stalks out of the hall.

"Harry what's been going on? You've been distant and now you're saying horrible things to Ginny. What's up?" Hermione questions.

Harry shakes his head. He didn't mean to seem snippy.

"I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean that. I'm just…..under a lot of pressure. Things have been weird since Sirius' death. I know I've been using that excuse for a while now, I just don't know what else to tell you. I guess I just need sometime to myself right now, and with everyone constantly watching me, it's beginning to piss me off."

Ron and Hermione sat with their mouths hanging open. "Uh, well okay than Harry. We're sorry we've actually been concerned about our friend's well being." The girl says quietly, hurt evident in her voice. Harry felt like slapping himself. How had he let things get this messed up? Sure he had had one drunken night with Draco Malfoy, but he needed to stop worrying about that blonde git. He wasn't worth tearing up his current relationships.

"Sorry Hermione. I…. just forget it. I didn't mean what I said. Sorry you guys, I better go and apologize to Ginny." Harry stands up and begins walking out of the hall. Just then, Draco was following Marcus out into the corridor. Harry follows them to a deserted corridor and ducks behind a pillar when Marcus looks back.

"So, Draco, enjoying your time knocked up? So sorry you can't go fucking anyone you want now. Unless, of course, that hasn't stopped you. I wouldn't put it past you. You're such a filthy slut." Marcus hisses - his face extremely close to Draco's. The blonde was biting his lip and looking like a kicked puppy.

"Why did you do it Danes? Why did you have to be so horrible? I know my life before this happened wasn't the best, and I don't know who the hell you're friend was. But I assure you if he was with me, he wanted to be. So why can't you just leave me alone. Why do you keep sending me blackmail letters?"

Harry couldn't believe how pathetic Malfoy sounded. He didn't seem himself at all.

"Oh Draco, Draco, Draco, This is all about revenge. A subject you should be well aquatinted with, I'm sure. As I've told you before, you hurt a dear friend of mine. He was one of your many bed buddies. He was in love with you. He worshipped the ground you walked on. When you finally fucked him senseless, you left him the morning after. He was heartbroken. Do you know what happened to him? Nicholas Underwood killed himself."

Draco is silent. Maybe he was thinking back to this Nicholas guy.

"I-I don't remember him. How can you be sure he ever really slept with me?" Draco asks.

"I know, because it was in his eyes. I could tell what had happened. I knew what would happen before it happened. I tried to tell him that you would never love him, that I would love him more than he could ever want, but he didn't want me. He wanted you. So there you have it Draco. He loved _you_. The reason for his heartbreak was _you_. He died because of _you_." Marcus' breathing was ragged and his face contorted with anger. "I fucking hate you Draco Malfoy. You finally get what you deserved. Now if I threaten to tell someone about your little predicament, I think I'm doing just what revenge entails. So if you please, I am going to return to my dinner. Good day." The boy begins to walk away, then stops.

"Oh and by the way, I do believe I'm going to tell the one person you don't want to know, so maybe you should consider doing it first. Not to push you or anything. I don't understand why you don't want him to know. Is it because he'll hate you just as much as I do? Pity." Marcus' cold voice emotion filled voice says before he slips down the corridor on his way back to the Great Hall.

'_That was awful. Why didn't Malfoy fight back? That's not like him to just take shit like that.'_

Harry hears a muffled thump and turns back to where Draco stood. The blond had slumped down against the wall and was sobbing softly.

Harry felt a surge of sympathy towards the Slytherin and suddenly wanted to comfort the blonde. Torn between what he should do, Harry stands still until a surprise guest causes him to gasp.

* * *

_Review please and let me know what you're thinking of the story._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Note: Wow, chapter ten. I've gotten so many reviews, I just can't believe it. How are there so many people who like this story? It isn't very good in my opinon, and that bugs me. I want to redo all the chapters, but that would be pointless. Anyway, I hope this one seems as good as you say the others were. A thank you to my betas, Jenny and Gabriella. Also thank you to Nikki for the plot help. Enjoy!_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter Ten - **

_**Things are going to change…..**_

Draco wanted to die. He was sick and tired of people running his life for him.

Marcus was threatening to tell Harry about the baby. He couldn't take it anymore. As Marcus swaggers away, he slumps to the ground and begins to sob. The thought of Harry knowing the full extent of the situation was the worst thing Draco could think of at the moment.

Footsteps alert him to the arrival of another person. Draco looks up to find flaming red hair.

"Well look what we have here? A kicked ferret. Have you finally reached the bottom Malfoy?" Ginny asks, a disgusted sneer on her face.

Draco quickly stands,straighting his cloak. "Piss off Weaslette. Nobody asked you." Malfoy says his voice clouded with emotion. He turns to walk away until Ginny speaks again.

"I'm sure you deserved whatever happened. You're finally beginning to look like the slimy git you are." Ginny was advancing on Draco, malice in her eyes. When was she ever like this? Never had Draco had so much hatred for a person as he did right now. Even Marcus couldn't top this.

"Ginny!" Comes a smooth velvet voice.

Both Draco and Ginny spin to see Harry walking toward them. His emerald green eyes were shining and Draco fell in love with him all over again.

"Gin, I need to talk to you. I was coming to find you, and here you are taking to Malfoy. What the hell is going on?" Harry says. The way he said the word 'Malfoy' seemed to be a stab to the heart. Draco sighs as the tears begin to fall. He quickly turns and walks toward the dungeons entrance. Suddenly that beautiful voice calls his name.

"Draco?"

His first name. Harry had said his first name.

Draco turns to look back at the two Gryffindors. Ginny was glaring and Harry Worried?

"What is it Potter?" The blond asks swiping at his eyes.

"N-nothing. Never mind." Harry says.

"Of course it is. Always has been, and always will be. Nothing."

Draco says before walking down the corridor to his room. He needed some time to think. He seemed to be doing that a lot more than he used to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco actually ate in the dining hall the next morning. He truthfully had no reason to be happy. He was supposed to be telling Harry about the baby and asking him to…well that was just it. What was he supposed to ask. 'Oh hey Harry, yeah I'm carrying your child in my nonexistent womb and I need you to hang around me to satisfy the baby's vast magical appetite?'

Yeah, that was just pathetic.

Pansy shoves another piece of toast at Draco and the blond nearly gags. "I've had enough Pans. I'm already starting to pick up weight. Do we really want to showcase 'Malfoy the blimp' earlier than absolutely necessary?"

Blaise shakes his head in amusement from across the table. Draco glares at his friend. "It's not funny Blaise. I'm serious. My sex god figure is going to be shot to hell."

"I can finally take your place and move out of the shadows. Be the new Slytherin sex god. Ow!" Draco swiftly punches Blaise on his arm.

"I don't need you telling me about my beauty being less than reputable. As for you taking my place, don't make me laugh." Draco snaps.

Pansy and Blaise exchange a glance.

"You really need to be telling Harry about the baby Draco. You're endangering your health here." Pansy says placing her hand upon Draco's.

"Dammit Pansy! Don't you think I know that. Merlin, this is all too much. I can't stand it. I…I need to be alone." Draco stands up to leave before he threw a tantrum. He felt so pissed at this moment.

Turning around, he spots a sight he could have done without seeing. Harry and Ginny sat cozily at the Gryffindor table. Their heads were inclined and they were whispering and giggling together. Ginny looks at Draco almost as if she was laughing at him specifically. Harry leans in a kisses the girl on the cheek.

Everything seemed to crash down, yet again.

"I'm going to be sick." Draco rushes away from his worried friends and out of the hall.

Making it to the toilets, Draco is yet again violently sick. This retching business was really getting old, and fast. After Draco emptys his stomach, he walks to the sink. His reflection in the mirror wasn't what he wanted to see. Draco's eyes were slightly blood shot and his skin looked ashen. His stomach begins to feel funny again, only this time he knew he wasn't going to be sick. This time it was the baby.

"Oh shit." Draco says, before falling backwards in a dead faint. He seemed to be doing that a lot as well.

* * *

_Review please._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: I want to apologize if this seems under betaed. It's because it is. I only had my one beta Amanda (rosemont419) do her thing this time. My other beta seems to be on holiday. But that's okay. I trust Amanda. Btw, I'm looking for another beta. A third reliable one to add to my other reliables. Teehee. Enjoy the chapter. It takes a nasty turn._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter Eleven –**

_**I can't believe this!**_

He was floating in an endless abyss. Blackness surrounded him and it felt as if a warm cocoon wrapped around his body.

'_Am I dead?'_

'**No. You are not dead.'** A voice says.

Draco tries to open his eyes, to move, anything. Who was this person? The voice was neither male nor female. Loud nor soft. High nor low. It just was.

'_Who are you, and what the hell is going on?'_

'**Who I am is not important right now. This is extremely unorthodox and I haven't much time. The baby isn't Harry's.' **The voice says.

Draco feels panicked for a moment, then becomes angry. Harry had to be the baby's father. The potion was administered the night Harry and he had….well he just had to be. There had been no one else.

'_That is ridiculous. Of course Harry is the father of my baby.'_

'**No, you misunderstand. Yes Harry is the father of YOUR baby. In time, you will come to the knowledge of another baby. That one is not Harry's. No matter what people say, no matter what is believed. It is not his.'**

Now Draco was confused. There would be another student pregnant soon? How did this mysterious voice know that?

'_Whatever, just please let me out of this. I don't want to be here anymore.'_

'**Very well. Good-bye father.'**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Draco? Please wake up Draco." Comes Pansy's worried voice.

Draco's silver eyes flutter open heavily. He felt awful. His head was pounding and his arms felt stiff.

"What happened?" He asks. His voice sounded hoarse.

"You collapsed again mate." Blaise says before turning to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

"Damn it!" Draco exclaims. "I feel like some delicate child. Why did this have to happen to me?" Draco broke down crying again. Now, he felt like some fucking pansy.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad to see you're awake. Now I've talked with the Headmaster and he told me to pass along his message. You must tell the other father within the next two days, or you will lose your child. The baby isn't being very agreeable and it's taking a toll on your body."

Draco bites his lower lip in thought. He didn't want to lose his baby. No matter what, he would have to suck up all the courage he could possibly muster and tell Harry the truth.

Madam Pomfrey, Blaise, and Pansy were all staring at Draco in hope.

"Alright! Merlin, alright. I'll tell him. Just stop looking at me like that. It's creepy."

The trio sighs in relief and Madam Pomfrey runs a couple of tests before deeming Draco well enough to leave the infirmary.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do hope to not see you until your next scheduled appointment. Try to take care of things as advised."

Dragging his feet slightly, Draco walks to the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy and Blaise stayed silent, letting their friend think.

Upon entering the common room, they find people buzzing with energy. Little groups of people were chattering everywhere. This annoyed Draco immensely.

"Oi! Since when are we a bunch of fucking Gryffindors?" He hisses to the rooms occupants. Everyone goes quiet and no one dares to speak. Finally a fifth year steps up to the plate.

"Potter got the Weasel girl preggers. It's all over school. Apparently some Gryffindor over heard her telling him in the common room. Word sure travels fast."

Draco felt his heart fall to his feet.

Ginny was pregnant? With Harry's baby?

"Oh Draco." Pansy whispers lovingly placing an arm around the crushed boy and walking him to his room.

Now, he definitely wouldn't be telling Harry a thing. Not a damned thing. No matter what, he would figure out a way to save his child without telling Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm leaving. There's nothing you two can do to stop me. I'm going to travel to France and find a healer that can help me. I will figure this out." Draco states rushing around his room, pointing his wand at his belongings and packing them into his trunk. Blaise and Pansy sat on Blaise's bed looking shocked.

"Draco you can't just leave. You need to stay here where you're safe, and your father can't find out. There's no way you can find a healer to help you in two days time. You have to tell Harry regardless of anything else. I know you're scared, but you will die if you don't tell him. This isn't just some made up thing. The baby will die without the proper magic in it's system, and then you will die too. I know we haven't told you this yet, but I guess now is as good as time as ever." Pansy glances at Blaise who nods.

"If the baby doesn't get some of Harry's magic and you don't work out your unresolved problems with him, the baby will die. This will poison you. The child will give off a toxic magic and ultimately kill you. Your baby is very demanding apparently. It seems to want both you and Harry together. You have one of two choices. Either tell Harry the truth and hope he will accept having to give you some of his magic, or die."

Draco sighs. "Dammit! How am I supposed to tell him now. He's just going to think I'm teasing him about the Weasley girl."

Blaise suddenly stands up. "Fuck it Draco. Merlin you're thick. I don't give a damn anymore. You're being unreasonable and out of character. The Draco I know wouldn't have hesitated to tell Potter about his kid. Life threatening or not. You would have loved to put such a wrench in his perfect life. You would've loved to have him all to yourself, weather you liked him or not. Now I don't truthfully know your feelings for the bastard, but you need to take some initiative right now. If he rejects you and the baby, then he really is a prick. Can we just find out? Instead of thinking about what could happen, you need to tell him. Find out the truth, or else you'll lose the respect I once held for you. I can help you, but for the love of God, stop being like this. This isn't you."

Pansy and Draco gaped at the sudden show of emotion.

"You're right Blaise. I'm sorry. I—I'll figure this out."

And he would……hopefully.

* * *

_Review if you feel so inclined. I love those things and I figure, hey you read it. Tell me what you thought._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: I apologize that this chapter took fucking forever!!!! But it's here now, and I won't blame anyone but myself for it's lateness. The next chapter might not be for a while either. There's other stuff going on now, and this story has been bumped down a couple on my importance scale. So please do not bitch to me about how long it's been. I'm aware of it, and I've apologized. Now on the the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve** --

Harry was stunned.

Here he sat in the Gryffindor common room, completely and utterly stunned.

He was going to be a father.

Ginny was pregnant.

When the red headed girl had told Harry, he had gaped at her. How on Earth had this happened? He remembered thinking; they had only had sex twice. That's when Harry remembered it only took once.

Ginny had seemed jittery and irritable the whole day long. Also, it seemed as if she had expected Harry to be angry with her. Instead he'd jumped to his feet and whooped with joy. He spun her around and began repeating it over and over again.

"I'm going to be a father."

The words weren't even enough to express his joy. Harry knew it wasn't the best thing right now, what with Ginny only being sixteen and him not even out of school yet. Even so, he felt extreme pride and love for the little unborn baby.

The past month had been awkward with Ginny. She seemed spacey and easily angered. They'd only had sex three weeks ago to appease her. That must have been the magic time - the time their child was conceived.

Harry could remember how unfullfilling it had been. He tried to think erotic thoughts to get it up. And then, once he was inside of Ginny, he had felt repulsed. Why, he could not place. She just wasn't as attractive anymore. He still loved her though. It wasn't her fault that Harry was going through a phase. His attraction to Ginny was sure to return soon enough. The stress of school, and the impending war was to blame, surely.

"Oi, Harry! Earth to Harry!" said Ron.

Harry's head jerked up from his mind's ramblings.

"Sorry Ron, what did you say?" The brunette asked his irritated friend.

"I said, are you ready to go talk to Dumbledore? Ginny wants to do it today, and I agree that the sooner the better. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Harry could tell that Ron was still seething angry with him and let's face it, why wouldn't he be? When Ginny had told Harry, the second thing he had thought, aside from 'Wow I'm going to be a father.' was 'Ron is going to kill me'. True Ron had been beside himself with anger; he had calmed down and spoken to Harry about it.

Now it seemed best to just forget about it for a moment. Ron had expressed his joy about the fact Harry was the father and not some other idiot. What the other Weasleys thought about the situation was yet to been seen. Ginny had written home telling her parents of what had happened. Harry waited on pins and needles for their response. No doubt they would be disappointed in their daughter, not to mention Harry.

"Yeah, we'll go talk to him after dinner. Does that sound good to you?" Harry asked his friend. Ron noded in agreement then turned toward the portrait door. Harry quickly followed, wanting to get to the Great Hall as soon as possible. He longed to see Ginny's beaming face. No matter how their relationship had been over the past two months, this baby has suddenly made things better.

As they approached the main staircase, there was a sudden rush of students making their way to the Great Hall. Harry spoted Draco standing close to the edge intending to walk down the steps, when someone suddenly pushed him. Harry felt his heart clench as he watched Draco start to fall forward, down the stairs. The blonde's arms were immediately wrapped around his abdomen.

"No!" Harry shouted, and Draco stopped in mid air. He floated there for a moment before being gently up righted. Everyone seemed to stop and take in what had just occurred. Ron stood stock still, gaping at Harry with his mouth open.

"Harry? Did you just save Malfoy?" He asked in shock.

"I…uh, I guess I did. Don't know what came over me though. Stupid git. If he can't walk, then he should fall down more than a flight of stairs." Harry said quickly. Catching all the looks he was receiving and became panicked.

He looked up a Malfoy, who was now surrounded by Blaise and Pansy. Draco was still clutching his stomach and looking flushed and pale. Harry felt a slight twinge of worry, but quickly brushed it off. He'd already endangered his reputation as it was. Draco and his baby were safe and Harry's conscious was clear.

"Come on mate. Ginny is probably waiting for us." Ron said pulling Harry away from the dispersing crowd.

Not before, Draco caught Harry's eye. His silent thank you was received and Harry nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After dinner, Harry and Ginny stood in Dumbledore's office. The wise Headmaster stood, peering back at them intently.

"I see, so we are to be expecting a baby then? While at first I must say I am disappointed that this has happened, but the truth is it has. Now we must take the proper precautions and prepare for this child. I shall inform Madam Pomfrey of this. Miss Weasley you will need to attend regular visits to ensure you and the child's health. I hope you will adhere to this?"

Ginny nods and gives Harry a small look of nervousness.

At least now Dumbledore knew. Things just might be okay now.

Maybe…

* * *

_Review please._


	13. Author's Note: Three Years in the Making

Ooooookay peoples. So. Hi. Um….it's been forever since I've written or really DONE anything on here. But anyway, here's the deal. Having unfinished stories makes me sad. SO, I have a proposition for all those people watching Opulent Essence. I am going to attempt to pick it back up again, after three freaking years. Okay? But I need two willing betas and helpers. Who all is willing to help dear ol Rose out? Plus I want to see if there is anyone that really cares anymore. Three years is a long time after all. I'm sure you've all abandoned hope. Lol. So just let me know okay?~~~


End file.
